User talk:Sporg12
Sporg12 Zanu Sorry people who visit that page. I am still working on it, without links or a viable picture system. I can not really work on it. And lastly please dont give me hate mail or grief. Thank You!=) Sporg12 Don't worry, we won't grief you for anything. But we aren't too happy when we have articles about things that we have never heard of and we have nothing as a proof. We need a link to the information / a picture or anything else than can prove its existence into the StarCraft unnniverse. I mean, do not give us a link to Mass Effect, Halo or any such an universe. Go to your page's talk page to see our discussion. I have also sent you some messages. I think you should check them. Andra2404 14:07, September 1, 2010 (UTC) So, you have a picture. Edit it in any picture-editing program (even paint) and save it as JPEG. Tough I don't think a picture will solve it all. Andra2404 14:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) OK, first, when signing on a talk page, use 4 "~" (Something like "~ ~ ~ ~", but not with space, as I did using as I should would have marked me on your talk page). Second, where did you got all the information regarding Zanu ? All we want is a source. Andra2404 14:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Image You can convert PCX to JPEG here: Image Converter. It's online, you don't have to download anything. Are you playing a non-English version of StarCraft II? Because "there are 2 missions already on my computer that are played on Zanu." makes no sense at all. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) The article was moved to User:Sporg12/Zanu. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Found it. It's here, as Mr. PsiSeveredHead stated above. See, Mr. Sporg 12 ? We have not deleted your article. Just moved it. You may continue your work from here. Andra2404 07:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) This is not some sort of 'declaration of war' as you say. The article has just been moved in order to give you time to give your sources up while at the same time avoiding the editing of speculation on the wiki. Since it's your own user page, you can edit the article as much as you want on there. Then, once you give us a valid source (thus proving the authenticity of this article) it'll be moved back to its former location. Understand that this is not a punishment. We are not a kind of 'dictatorship' like you seem to think. In fact, we allow users plenty of freedom, and encourage them to add information to every article here as long as that info is canon. But that freedom also allows many 'unregistered contributors' to spam throughout the wiki and ruin the work in which others have put so much effort, and because of this some measures must be taken to avoid speculation and vandalism within the wiki. Also, I don't understand your behavior with Andra2404. If I recall correctly, it was PsiSeveredHead, the chief admin of this wiki, who moved the article, not Andra, albeit for the reasons I already stated. And even so, there's no need to act like this. We could have very well deleted the page the first time we saw it since none here seems to have heard of this 'Zanu' before and there is no source for declaring it canon. Instead. we've given you time to prove your sources right, and the only thing we've done is to move the article to your own user page because it is considered of 'dubious' veracity. All what you have to do to move it back is to give us sources, that's all. Regards. Omega20 14:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC) If I can Help you with Anything .... Well, there are some things I would really want to help you learn. First is making a signature, because I have recently made one, and it's very nice. As I told you, Mr. Sporg12, to use a signature, use four tildes (" ~ ~ ~ ~ "), but without spaces. You should use them on talk pages or forum. Now, if you want a signature, I have to know three things : what image (if you do you want any) would you like attached to it? / what color would you like your name to be? / And what message (if you do want any) would you want attached to it? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 20:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you didn't show any signs of life for days. Is there anything wrong, Mr. Sporg12 ? I hope you aren't upset on this wikia any longer, and I also hope that we may make "business together into the future" (write more articles). -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 20:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC)